


Immobilized

by Fruitloop (Fruityloops)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bondage, Community: avengerkink, Duct Tape, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Protective Avengers, Sex Toys, Spanking, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruityloops/pseuds/Fruitloop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He survived Afghanistan, aliens, a <i>fucking nuke in space</i> without breaking, and he sure as hell wasn't going to give these perverted fucks the pleasure of seeing him cry again. </p><p>Whatever they wanted from him, they weren't going to get it. </p><p>Fill from avengerkink: Tony wakes up after being drugged to find himself blindfolded and gagged, strapped into a breeding stand. At first he's alone in a room, and he has no idea what's going on other than that he's naked, someone has put a plug in him, and he can't get free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little fill that got a bit longer than it was supposed to. It takes place somewhere between Avengers and IM3 cause I wanted arc reactor porn. 
> 
> Steer clear of the two first chapters if you don't want to read graphic descriptions of gang-rape. The rest of the fic focuses on the aftermath. 
> 
> The entire prompt is in the end notes.

He woke to a killer headache, in no way corresponding to the small amount of sparkly drinks he'd consumed during the previous night's festivities.   
  
Tony blinked and found himself surrounded by complete darkness. He couldn't feel his limbs, and his eyes weren't working, apparently, because he couldn't make out anything but the dull blackness once he began squinting and moving them around. 

 _What did I_ do _last night?_

He remembered bits and pieces. - fundraiser, a speech, cameras, the after-party, Rhodey laughing at some stupid joke he'd made.   
  
Tony clenched his teeth against the pain in his head and wracked his mind for more information. How did he get home? To the car? Was Rhodey with him? He didn't know. He couldn't remember. His entire body felt numb and heavy, but a prickling sensation had begun spreading around his lower back and crotch. A shot of fire ran up through his abdomen and he widened his eyes and opened his mouth to call out for JARVIS and make the AI run a scan, but immediately found, with increasing panic, that he couldn't.  
  
The thick and cottony feeling he'd initially ascribed to an aftereffect of the unknown substance he'd taken, proved to be an actual wad of clothing stuck in his mouth. Something was holding his lips shut, pinching at the skin and pulling on his beard and making it impossible for him to spit the fabric out.   
  
_What the hell?_  
  
If this was some kind of weird joke on the team's part-  
  
Tony's breathing sped up and his heart began hammering loudly in his chest when more feeling returned to his body. He was restrained and completely naked he realized, not lying down as he'd assumed, but bent over something hard and cold against his stomach. A metal bar of some kind.   
  
His throat was closely encircled by a collar and held upright by an unknown structure, slightly choking him and forcing him to hold the uncomfortable position. Someone had forced his arms behind him and fastened them to each other with thick strips of duct tape, then cuffed his wrists together.   
  
He let out a strangled yell and kicked his legs against the cold floor when he realized what sort of contraption he was stuck in.  _A breeding stand. A goddamn breeding stand! What kind of sick fucks?-_  
  
Tony went rigid. There was something inside of him. He had no idea of how he'd managed not to notice it any sooner. The burning sensation he'd earlier noted in his ass was stemming from something lodged in his opening, stretching him and pushing uncomfortably against his insides.   
  
He snarled and pulled harder against the restraints as he tried pushing the offending object out, but it didn't budge. He only managed to clench down harder on it, and the movement sent another wave of pain through his lower body that made him whimper and scrunch up his face.  _Please let this be some kind of fucked up bondage dream._  
  
He desperately fought to recall how he'd ended up here, strapped to this thing in some kind of sleazy porn dungeon with a toy up his ass.   
  
He was supposed to meet with Pepper for breakfast, then talk over some SHIELD related plans with Steve, and had thus kept his drinking on a minimum level. He had chatted it up at the party, had a few drinks, and let one or two girls peck him on the cheek. Nothing special.

Okay it might have been more but Rhodey was-

Rhodey was... 

_He was supposed to drive me home.._

Cold sweat began running down his back and his hands felt clammy in their restraints. Rhodey would never let anyone take him without a fight. Had they been attacked while together? Was he hurt? Tony gave a frustrated yell against the gag and banged his knees against the metal holding him upright.  _Fuck fuck fuck **fuck!**  
  
_ It was all a blur in his head. He couldn't see or move, couldn't shout for help and he had no idea of what the freaks who'd put him here had done to his friend. He pulled on the cuffs and yelled out into the darkness, louder when nothing happened. The only thing he got in return was the echo of his own muffled shouting and a strain in his neck. 

He was alone with no means of escape, dreadfully aware of how exposed and suggestively posed he was. Whoever had left him here was going to come back, and he was pretty sure they weren't just going to talk once they returned. _  
  
_ Tony began struggling more frantically, tugging uselessly on his restraints while he kicked his legs and scraped his bare feet against the floor.  _  
  
_ If he hadn't been blindfolded, he would've had spots dancing in his vision. He could feel the start of a panic attack creeping up and he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and forced himself to relax, breathing heavily through his nose and flexing his hands behind him as he closed his eyes.  _  
  
_ Dry heaving to death wasn't exactly one of the proper moves to pull under capture, if he recalled the informative meeting they'd had concerning the subject right. Tony chewed on the fabric in his mouth and shifted in his restraints. How long before his kidnappers came back? The area around the arc reactor was throbbing and his breathing was slightly constricted by the collar, but the thing forced into his opening was beginning to seriously hurt. _  
  
_ After ten minutes of dreadful waiting and pulling uselessly on the cuffs he heard steps outside of the room, more than one pair.  _  
  
_ Someone laughed, a deep male voice he didn't recognize, followed by the creaky sound of a door being opened and a person stepping in.  _  
  
_ Tony tensed and turned his head in the direction of the sound. A low chuckle reached his ears and made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. The metal rattled when he pulled on the restraints again, and he cursed into the gag and twisted his hands in the cuffs as the footsteps neared his upturned backside. A leering voice sounded from behind.  _  
  
__*_ Eager to get started are we Stark?” _  
  
_ He growled and kicked backwards, but the man grabbed the limb easily and held it fast with a small laugh.  _  
  
'Fuck you!'  
  
_ It came out garbled and muffled, but the insult was still understandable. The hand on Tony's leg tightened and he jumped with a startled gasp when his ass was slapped.  _  
  
_ His insides clung to the tip of plug when it was removed and he couldn't stop from moaning when it rubbed against his stretched opening.  _  
  
_ His face was completely red and there was salty liquid pressing on behind his eyelids. Despite his widespread sex life and reputation as a playboy, Tony had actually never been fucked by a man. A drunken blowjob and some groping, sure, but he'd never had anything pushed into his ass, and the feeling of it was _not_ pleasant.

The man _-sick fuck-_ threw the plug to the floor and grasped both of his thighs. Tony flinched and began protesting again when the broad tip of a finger pressed against his entrance. There was nowhere to go, the collar choked him when he pushed forwards and the finger was pressed in with little resistance. Someone had to have lubed him up while he was out. 

The man made a pleased sound and pressed another finger in alongside the first, and Tony yelped as his insides instantly clenched down on the intrusions. _  
  
__"_ Still tight after the plug. I would've expected Tony Stark to be as loose as a ten-dollar whore, but there we go." _  
  
_ Tony snarled and tried wrenching away again, but received another slap for his troubles as the fingers slid out of him _._ He could hear his own frantic breathing and had to fight not to outright sob when he heard the sound of a belt being undone. He screamed uselessly into the gag and wrenched his lower body forwards when the man moved closer to nudge his member up against his entrance. He was ignored and held fast as the cock began forcing its way into him.

Once halfway in, the man took hold of Tony's hips and pushed forwards, seating himself fully with one hard shove. _  
  
_ Something tore. He blacked out for a brief moment.  _  
  
_ He could hear grunting and moaning from above, but for a short while he couldn't feel anything.

Then came a sharp, searing pain in his opening that made him see white and open his mouth around the gag in a muffled howl.  _  
  
_ The man fucking him didn't seem to mind his agonized screaming, but proceeded to thrust into Tony's bent over form as he panted and dealt a slap to his shaking ass now and then. Tony whimpered and choked on something in his throat when a hand shot down from above and grasped his balls in a harsh grip.  _  
  
“_ You gonna come for me Stark?” _  
  
Please G_ _od no._

The thrusting picked up and the hand moved upwards to close around his flaccid cock. The first sob forced its way up from his throat when warmth began pooling to his groin and the flesh slowly hardened as a result of the forceful touch.  _  
  
_ There he was, the great Tony Stark, restrained and fucked like an animal, and getting off on it while crying like a little girl. Howard's stern voice rang in his head, " _Starks are made of iron son,"_ and tears began sliding down his cheeks from under the blindfold. He failed to hold back a pitiful squeal when the hand on his hardened member twisted.  _  
  
“_ Fuck, I think you are!” _  
  
_ Tony bucked and shook his head with another muffled curse, but the man only laughed and began moving his fist up and down on him while shoving himself in as far as possible.

He was completely filled, forced to spread his legs wider in order to stay upright or get choked by the collar. A finger rubbed against the head of his cock and Tony screeched and flailed his hands when he felt the start of an orgasm building. The man above him gave a satisfied grunt and sped up his movements while driving himself in to the hilt. Over and over, pulling Tony's sore body with him and causing his feet to scrape against the floor.  _  
  
_ Tony came first with a shameful moan. He spasmed and clenched around the member lodged inside of him as he was tugged to completion, choking on his own snot and tears and completely boneless. The man's hot load was released into his slack body not long after, and he hung his head as he felt tears moving their way down his burning cheeks and the tape holding his mouth shut. He whimpered and groaned when the, now softened, member was pulled out, feeling his hole twitch around the air as his rapist stood back with a satisfied sigh.  _  
  
__*_ Not bad, not bad at all. Quite the treat, and still so tight.” _  
  
_ A finger was back to prod at his entrance and he jerked away with a sob. _  
  
“_ No worries though, we'll get that pretty little hole stretched out and ready in no time.” _  
  
_ Tony felt a lingering taste of vomit in the back of his throat at the words.  _We?_

He had heard other voice from behind the door.

_No.. Please  no._

A terror, unlike any he'd ever felt before, settled in his body and tuned the man's next words out _._ He had basically just been told he was going to be the center of a _fucking gangbang_ , and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Getting used once like this had been enough to make him cry. What emotional and physical state would he be reduced to after the fourth time? The fifth? Tony sucked air in heavily through his nose as the finger was removed.

“I'll be back to check on you later and see the results for myself.”  
  
A final slap to his stinging ass, followed the sound of retreating footsteps and the door being opened.   
  
Low voices and leers greeted the man when he stepped out and Tony cringed at the sound. There had to be a dozen at least, all men. They were slightly muffled, but he could still hear the words being spoken through the door.  
  
“How was he?”  
  
“Tight as a virgin. Go slow when you push in, he's already crying like a little bitch.”  
  
More laughing   
  
Tony shut his eyes against the blindfold and clenched his hands.

Pepper would worry once he failed to show up and if Rhodey hadn't been taken with him, he'd most likely be out looking for his sorry ass too. He didn't know how long he'd been out for. Maybe it was still night. Maybe it'd take several hours for anyone to notice he hadn't returned to the tower. Maybe Rhodey was lying dead on the street somewhere with his brain seeping out on the pavement.   
  
He blinked fresh tears away and shook his head in frustration.  _Fuck this._  
He was a Stark, and Starks didn't break after a bit of torture and threatening. He survived Afghanistan, aliens, a fucking  _nuke in space_ without breaking, and he sure as hell wasn't going to give these perverted fucks the pleasure of seeing him cry again.   
  
Whatever they wanted from him, they weren't going to get it.   
  
_I can take it._ He wasn't some green, wide-eyed civilian anymore. _I can take it._ _  
_

Tony shifted his his sore legs and breathed in deeply through his nose as he waited in the darkness. He could feel something warm running down from between his legs, but he wasn't sure if it was from a tear or the man's release, maybe a disgusting mix of both. 

 _Fucker didn't even use a condom._    
  
Of all the things he could have thought of in that moment, that was the offense he choose to dwell on.  _If I catch some sewer alley sex-disease I'm going to level this place to the ground._  Not that he wasn't already planning on it, hell, in the suit he would've obliterated these clowns in the matter of seconds, but he wasn't and he couldn't.   
  
Tony swallowed.   
  
He was stuck in a bondage contraption from hell, his ass burned, and there was another man's come inside of him.   
  
Kidnappings and threats of violence weren't anything new to him, and he knew the burning feeling of humiliation and defeat, but this was  _different_. It wasn't just the fact that he'd been fucked, or that it was possibly the most painful thing he'd experienced since the removal of the arc reactor, but the sheer meaninglessness of it.  
  
_What do they want?_    
  
He had no clue whatsoever. There hadn't been any questions regarding anything of importance from the sick bastard who'd made his rear end hell. 

The thought that men had brought him here with the sole purpose of outliving their fucked up porn fantasies was absurd to him, but he hadn't been asked about SHIELD or the arc reactor. Not even the suits. No demands of weapons or mention of a ransom. He'd just been held down and used. Nothing but filthy words and disgusting moans. Pain. Intense pain and the leering voice of his rapist from above. 

” _You g_ _o_ _nna come for me Stark?”_  

Tony shuddered,

He wasn't happy to admit it, but it was worse than any humiliation he'd suffered at the hands of the Ten Rings in Afghanistan, despite his earlier self boasting.   
  
And it was going to happen again. 

 _Don't cry. Don't fucking cry._    
  
Hot anger flared in Tony's insides and he grit his teeth. Rhodey - _Please please don't be dead –_  and the team was looking for him. They would find him, probably soon and wouldn't it be ridiculous if they found Tony like this? Sobbing and shaking with fear after one instance of particularly cruel torture.   
  
Nat and Clint had tried worse without batting an eye, he was sure of it, and he couldn't even imagine the ever-steady Captain America crying at the hands of his enemies. 

It was never said out loud, not since the dick-measuring fight he and Steve had had on the Helicarrier, but Tony knew they considered him a liability out of the suit.   
  
Iron Man was undeniably a powerful asset to the team, but Tony Stark... Tony Stark was just a man, and not even a man trained in the arts of being a deadly assassin or wayward ninja. Tony Stark sparred with Happy, sometimes Cap or Rhodey, twice a week, drank fruit-smoothies, ate energy-bars, and that was _it_. Steve had attempted to teach him some elbow jabbing move last week, but it wasn't as if he had any way of actually moving his hands and trying it out. None of his skills as an engineer or inventor would get him out of his restraints, and turning into a green, giant rage-monster was, sadly not, a choice he possessed.   
  
If the men had chosen anyone else from the team, they'd most likely be dead by now - struck by lightening, pummeled, or simply ripped to shreds.

_Cap would've broken the tape and snapped their necks in seconds.  
_

But they hadn't chosen Steve or any of the others. They'd chosen  _him_  specifically, and Tony still had no idea of why or for what other purpose than simply humiliating him.   
  
It had to be personal, he concluded.  
  
That would explain the strange setup somewhat, but Tony hadn't recognized any of the voices. If they'd been hired to capture him, then by who?  
  
A wide arrange of names and faces presented themselves before his closed eyes. He'd pissed so many people off, with full intent and a smug smile plastered on his face. A big portion of them would, no doubt, enjoy seeing him brought down a peck, but who would have staged something as elaborate as this without making themselves known? 

Hammer, while he probably dreamed about scenarios like this in his sleep  _-randy bastard-_ , was out of the question. No possible way the man wouldn't have made damned sure that Tony knew it if he'd ever managed to best him. That didn't get him very far though. Justin was just one guy out of a million out to get their revenge on Tony Stark. 

Maybe they were people he'd somehow indirectly offended or hurt. It wouldn't be the first time.   
  
Some disgruntled lower-class criminals who for some reason blamed him for their shortcomings in life.   
  
' _Tony Stark ruined my marriage, Tony Stark overruled my company, Tony Stark fired me, Tony Stark wronged me by breathing and not being an inbreed, pig-stealing hick, Tony Stark is an amoral fuck who isn't fit to'-_  
  
He was abruptly pulled out of his thoughts when the door opened again.  
  
Tony tensed and fought to remain calm as the footsteps of the next man moved closer.   
_Breathe. Don't give them_ anything _. Breathe._  He immediately yelled out and kicked backwards as hard as he could when he felt hands on his backside. He might not have be able to prevent his captors from doing as they wanted, but he sure as hell wasn't going to let them have it easy.   
  
Something close to triumph welled up his insides when he felt his foot connect with soft tissue and heard the man's pained curse as he staggered backwards. It was quickly replaced with dread when his legs were grasped and spread. He squirmed and tried to kick, but he couldn't get out of the hold. It didn't matter how much he yelled or threatened, no one outside of the room could hear it and his panicked shouting probably only egged the man on.   
  
Tony could hear him breathing, but his assailant was otherwise completely silent. He didn't utter a word when he pushed in, tightening his hands on Tony's legs and holding him steady as he moved. Tony bit down on the gag and closed his eyes tightly when he was filled again. He was still hurting from before and the stretching hadn't been done carefully enough for it in any way to not to still be immensely painful. It felt like having a hot poker shoved up his ass, and Tony couldn't stop the small noises of pain that escaped the tape when the man pushed in to the hilt. He didn't cry though, and that was, no matter how small, still a victory. 

The room was filled with the disgusting sounds of flesh slapping against flesh and the wet motion of the cock sliding in and out of his sore entrance. A small moan was uttered from above once in a while, but no words or demands, nothing that explained  _why_  they were doing this and what they hoped to get out of it. 

Tony clenched down and made a pained whine when the movements quickened in pace, erratic and forceful, and making him see white with every thrust. Finally the man stilled with a quiet moan as he came, adding to the warm mix of blood and come already present inside of Tony's shaking body. A few seconds of nothing, then the pain of the soft member moving out of him and the sounds of retreating footsteps.   
  
Tony only got a few minutes of time to recompose himself, to shift his sore limbs and take long, deep breaths through his nose, before the door opened again.   
  
He kicked out, even though he knew it wouldn't do anything to stop the man from advancing, but  _goddammit_  he couldn't just lie still and take it. He  _wouldn't._  He was immediately rewarded with a stinging slap to his ass and a hand wrenching his head up by the short hairs of his neck.   
  
”He told me you were a feisty little bitch, is that right? You like it rough?”  
  
Tony didn't even have the time to curse or pull away before he was pushed down, and he suddenly couldn't get any air in. He choked and kicked his legs weakly as the collar dug into the skin of his neck, cutting off his oxygen and making the edges of his vision gray out.  _I can't breathe. Holy shit I can't breathe!_  
  
”Yeah, I bet you let them fuck you good and hard you little faggot. Moaning like a slut while the Captain rams you over the table. Do you beg for it Stark? Beg to suck their cocks while that Russian bitch fingers you and makes you ready?

_I can't-_

_"_ Show me, show me how you beg for it.”  
  
The hand didn't move.   
  
He was held down, unable to breathe or fight back, as the man entered him and began thrusting into his convulsing body while spewing more lewd comments and questions Tony couldn't reply to. He could hear the horrible sound of himself choking and gagging for air, but he  _couldn't fucking move._    
  
_I'm not dying like this. I am_ not _dying like this._    
  
Watered out pictures of Pepper, Rhodey - the team - danced before his eyes.

Rhodey would blame himself, no matter how much none of this was his fault. He'd blame himself for not getting there in time, for not being there to help him, as he'd always been.

Pepper... He could see her face - puffy-eyed and wet with tears, sniffling over his pale corpse in the autopsy room and -  
  
_No._  
  
He couldn't let them find him like this, choked to death and lying discarded in this sodden room as a used fuck-toy. And if Rhodey wasn't okay, if something had happened to him while Tony had been taken -   
  
He screamed into the tape and shook his head as much as possible while pushing his feet against the floor. He couldn't see, couldn't hear, and suddenly, he couldn't even feel the pain of being pushed into anymore.  
  
Tony's eyes bulged in their sockets and he heaved for air when the hand was removed and he was allowed to finally breathe. He couldn't get enough in through his nose and he started dry-heaving, miserably shaking and making small twitches with every pull of his body. He could hear the distant sound of laughing when his sore throat worked against another pained wail. This guy was obviously getting off on listening to his sounds, but he couldn't stop himself. It  _hurt._  
  
It hurt  _so_   _fucking bad,_ and he couldn't think of anything but how much he wanted to be home at the tower, working on the newest mark in his lab while JARVIS talked to him in calm, soothing voice. He wanted to sit on the couch and eat pizza with Rhodes, hug Pepper and inhale the fresh smell of her newly washed hair.  
  
He'd take ten debriefs in row with Fury over this.   
  
Tony yelped when the man pulled out, still hard and smearing his backside with come and blood when the cock slapped against his stinging ass.   
  
”You want me to stop?”  
  
He couldn't have answered if he'd wanted to. He couldn't do anything but groan and whine against the tape while three fingers were shoved into his leaking opening. There was little resistance, not after being used several times in a row, but it still hurt when the man's nails scraped against his sore insides.   
  
After a while of silently fucking Tony with his fingers, the man moved to his front. Tony jerked and tried turning his head away, but his jaw was grasped and held up as the head of a dripping cock was moved over his cheeks and taped-shut mouth. The man panted as he began jerking himself off while holding on tight to Tony's face, and he clenched his eyes shut and fought wildly to pull back. It was stupid, he already knew he couldn't do anything to stop it from happening, but he had to at least  _try._  The fingers on his jaw tightened and the panting from above picked up and turned strained.  
  
He was unable to move away or avoid the thick spurts of come that began running down his hair and nose when the man came with a long, disgusting moan. The softened cock was pushed and rubbed against his face while his assailant rode out his orgasm, and Tony scrunched up his nose as the smell of musk and sweat invaded his senses.   
  
The hand moved to the top of his head to pet his hair and he wrenched it to the side with a muffled snarl. The only response he got was a playful slap to his left cheek and a short laugh before the man pulled back, leaving Tony alone - heaving for breath with come drying on his trembling face and dripping from his torn opening.

He swayed his head and snorted in an attempt at unclogging his nose from the sticky fluid, still shaking and beginning to realize with dread, that these men were not only out to humiliate him, but possibly also kill him in the process. 

He had been seriously scared for a moment that he wouldn't be allowed to breathe at all. There was nothing to stop them from taking the arc reactor if they wanted it, rip out his lifeline while he was helpless to do anything else than simply breathe out. Killing him obviously wasn't their main intent, but would they care if it happened due to an unfortunate accident while torturing him?   
  
His heart felt like it was going to explode. He didn't want to die like this.   
_They're coming. Rhodey's not dead and he's coming._  
  
Thinking too much about his own impending death had the habit of sending him into unbidden fits of dry heaving, so he immediately tried focusing his mind on something else. There was nothing else to turn to but the pain running through his backside, the disgusting mix of come and blood sliding down his legs, and the shaking in his limbs he couldn't stop no matter how hard he tried. If he  _did_  survive the repeated assaults on his body, he'd have to suffer the humiliation of not being able to sit down for weeks and crying like a bitch while going to the toilet. _If I'll even be able to walk by then._  
  
Before he had too much time to dwell on his situation, the door opened again. Light footsteps neared Tony's bent-over form, and he stood in dreadful silence while he fought to get enough air in through his nose. A deep exhale sounded from above. Hands settled on his shoulders and a clothed crotch pressed against his face. The man's fingers trailed his collarbone and began moving down to his upper chest, downwards to -  
  
Tony shrieked and pulled backwards with all his strength, not caring that the collar choked him, but the persistent fingers still advanced and closed around the smooth glass of the arc reactor's outer casing.   
  
By some cruel coincidence, his newest assailant seemed awfully interested in the glowing light. The fingers tapped the glass lightly and traced the outline of it while a hand stroked his chest and held him fast when he thrashed to get away. He could hear himself babbling behind the tape - would probably have begged somewhat if he'd been free of it, but the man's crotch pressed against his nose and he already had a hard time breathing.   
  
Unwanted hands touching the reactor always succeeded in making him panic. The device would usually be the first thing a kidnapper focused on, but he'd somehow hoped that the men would steer clear of it during their fucked up gang-bang session. But nope. Of course not.  _Why would they?_  
  
He was making small, scared noises behind the tape and squirming in his restraints, but the man kept touching and caressing the device protruding from his chest, constantly threatening Tony with the possibility of wrenching it out.   
  
“Beautiful. I've always wanted to touch it."

More harsh prodding, then a small chuckle.

"It's warm, I thought it'd be brighter up close though.”

The voice above him sounded excited and curious at the same time as both hands pressed up against Tony's chest and covered the reactor completely.

Tony jerked and hurled out an inaudible insult and the fingers dug into the scarred skin surrounding the metal.   
_Fucking creeper hands, always the creeper hands._    
  
He hadn't gone into cardiac arrest after several minutes of groping, but his heart was still racing and he just wanted the man to stop touching him and get on with it, do whatever sick thing he came to do.

After what seemed like hours to him, the fingers left his chest and the pressure against Tony's face was removed as the man walked to his backside. 

He sagged in his bonds with a small breath of relief. His hands itched to be free so he could move them up to his front and cover up the light of the reactor, but they remained firmly taped and cuffed together behind his back while he was admired in silence. 

Tony wrung himself forwards with a high-pitched sound when something cold and slick with lube pushed up against his entrance. He was ignored and filled again, not by another cock, but something hard and smooth, longer and thinner than the previous plug. It was shoved up far by the man's fingers and Tony yelled out and kicked his legs backwards again when it hit a spot inside of him that made his body convulse.   
  
He did  _not_  want to feel that again.   
  
”They did say you had a bit of a kicking problem.”  
  
The sound of tape being ripped sent a jolt of renewed panic through him and he fought with everything he had to keep his legs out of the advancing hands' range. It was pointless. He wasn't able to hit anything important before his left leg was held fast and bent by the knee, then secured to the leg of the metal bar supporting his stomach with long strips of tape that pulled on the skin when he tried wrenching the limb away. The procedure was repeated with his right leg and Tony shook his head wildly and banged his feet against the metal as he cursed the man - his pervert-cult of friends and their mothers, but the tape held and all he got from it was a sore throat and the sound of amused laughter from above.   
  
He couldn't even kick or shift his lower body when the thing in his ass started humming and vibrating, massaging his inner walls and sending small tingles of warmth to his crotch. He was still completely flaccid from the last time, and he whimpered when fingers closed around his balls like a cage while a soft moan worked it's way to his ears from behind.   
  
There was no other sound than the low buzzing from the thing in his ass and the quiet moans for a while. A finger nudged at the base of the toy and Tony grunted and bit down on his tongue when the vibrations increased in strength as it was pushed up further into him, hitting that same dreaded spot that had made him yell out before. The hand kept fondling his limp cock and pulling it taut, caressing the sensitive flesh while the vibrator sent shocks of electricity through his insides.   
  
Tony bit down till he tasted blood when he felt himself harden again, slowly but steadily as the fingers fondled his sack and his muscles clenched down on the toy buried inside of him. The sensation of being filled by the thin plug was uncomfortable, but not exactly painful compared to the rough fucking from the previous man and he didn't have any luck willing his erection down once it had made its appearance.   
  
When the plug was pushed up again, harder than before, an intense, warm sensation settled in his abdomen, and he couldn't stop himself - he let out an embarrassing squeak and bucked backwards. 

It was unlike anything Tony had ever experienced with a one night stand. A drunk chick had once tried to sneak a finger up while he'd been relaxing from a first class blow-job, but he'd quickly gotten her on other thoughts, mainly his face between her legs, but that was as far as his experience with ass play went. Not even with Pepper-  _Don't think about her now. Don'tyoufuckingdarethinkabouthernow._

He whined and panted into the gag when his lower body began twitching and rutting back into the thing stimulating his prostate, simultaneously pushing into the hand that had begun stroking his throbbing member. Every movement sent small bolts of concentrated warmth to his crotch, drowning out the pain in his rear and limbs and making him arch his back and moan out into the room.  
  
"So fucking needy. You just can't get enough can you? Can't wait for someone to fill you up good."   
  
The man came without touching Tony further, painting his lower back with warm liquid while he panted out the words in a deep, husky voice.   
  
Tony was too occupied with the toy in his ass to even protest or yell out when he was slapped again, and the man made an amused sound as he moved his hand down and flicked a finger at his swollen cock.  
  
”Feels good doesn't it? You wanna come? Want me to touch you again?”  
  
Tony wheezed and shook his head frantically. He just wanted to be home. Be free of the hands and leering voices and just  _touch_  himself, make it stop hurting.  _Stop. Just fucking stop. I'll do whatever you want, just stop._  He was almost ready to build them whatever right then and there, but he wasn't demanded to.   
  
The buzzing stopped abruptly and he was left hanging, thrusting helplessly into the air and making noises he'd definitely be killing himself over later while the man walked out.   
  
His strangled moaning and useless squirming would look laughably pathetic to anyone entering the room, he knew, but he couldn't stop. It was too much - the pain, the constant darkness, the fact that he was hard, the fear that this wouldn't stop before he was half-dead and bawling for them to take pity on him.   
  
It was too much for his stupid, mortal body and he should have known. Should have known he wouldn't have been able to endure anything like this with dignity. Should have known what his captors already seemed to know, that he was nothing but a prissy rich boy in a suit playing hero among gods and war veterans. A  _coward_  who'd moan and beg as soon as things got rough. That while he could pretend to be on level with the likes of Captain America and Thor, he was still Tony Stark: biggest slut on this side of the earth's core.  
  
_So easy. You'd beg to suck their cocks right now if it meant they'd let you go. So.fucking.easy Stark._    
  
He was too absorbed in cursing himself out to notice the door opening again.

It wasn't before he felt hands on his back that Tony realized someone had entered the room. His breath hitched and he made an undignified whine when a big palm closed around his leaking cock while another spread him and exposed the toy that had been shoved up by the other man's fingers.

The laugh the sight produced from his newest assailant made his cheeks burn. He whimpered and pushed into the hand when the plug was pulled out of him. His cock was still rock hard and heavy in the man's grip, and it took every ounce of his will to not just rut up against it wildly in an attempt at getting himself off. The hand squeezed him unmercifully and he let out another pitiful sound when it let go to take hold of his hip as the man pushed forwards.  
  
Tony screamed at first, threw his head back and howled into the tape when the thrusting started. The pain was near unbearable, worse than when the others had entered him. The sick fuck was angling his thrusts in such a way that there couldn't be any other explanation for it than that he simply wanted every movement to hurt as much as possible. The hands on Tony's hips were crushingly heavy and pressing his stomach down into the metal bar holding him upright. When he moved or let out another gasp, he was slapped; lightly at first, but the blows steadily grew in force and he could feel tears pressing on after the tenth.   
  
Was that really all it took to make him bawl again?   
  
Granted, it was worse than anything Howard had ever done when he'd thrown him over the knee in a fit of drunken anger, every blow stung and made him swing lightly forwards in time with the thrusting, but it was  _still_  a god damn spanking and he was  _still_  achingly hard despite the burning pain in his ass.   
  
Tony sniffled. He'd never enjoyed sex this rough and when it  _did_  get a bit out of hand, he was usually the one on top - despite what certain magazines liked to make people believe. He wasn't some in-the-closet masochist who needed to be dominated in order to get it up, and pain on this level was definitely _not_ something he would ever want to bring into his sex life. He drew in a muffled sob and the man paused his thrusting for a brief moment, holding completely still just to watch him while a hand squeezed his burning left cheek so hard he could feel nails puncturing his raw skin.   
  
Tony arched upwards and screeched into the gag when his genitals were smacked harshly by an upturned palm. He wasn't just close to crying anymore, he could feel the tears working their way down his itching face and his chest was heaving with small hiccups.  _I can't do this._ He wanted to scream again, yell out for the man to stop _-why did I ever think I could do this?,_ but he knew it'd only add to the humiliation and he was already wailing like an idiot.

His assailant didn't comment on the tears and Tony took some small kind of bizarre comfort in that; He did, however, proceed to hit Tony several times once he began thrusting again, panting harshly and tightening his grip whenever Tony clenched down as another slap was administered to his flagging erection. The rhythm being set was brutal and he was sure he had to be completely fucked up and ruined back there, it was definitely tearing something up inside of him.

He was close to passing out by the end of it.

Tony's backside was numb and he barely felt it when the man's load was shot into him. He was still crying, quietly but audibly through the tape – small pathetic whimpers that blended in with the soft moaning and grunting from behind. The hands fondled his swollen privates for a short while before their owner took his leave, and Tony spent his next few minutes of solitude softly crying and trying to nudge his legs together in vain while no one was present to see or hear it. 

There was still tears drying on his trembling cheeks when the door opened again.   
  
His next assailant's footsteps came to a halt behind him, and Tony jerked when warm hands began caressing his sore backside and thighs. He was too exhausted to put up a real fight. The tape prevented him from moving his legs and his feet had gone numb from the loss of blood. If someone were to let him down, it was much more likely he'd end up worming around on the ground, rather than fighting his way out like the goddamned hero he was supposed to be.  
  
”Shhh, shhh it's okay, I'll help you. Its okay.”

The voice behind him sounded soft and gentle, unsettling considering the situation, and Tony felt bile rise in in throat at the words.

Hands moved down to his tied legs, felt up the cramped muscle for a while, before they trailed their way up to his back, his shoulders, into his soiled hair - brushing it from his forehead and moving across his neck in soft, flowing movements. They stroked his face, wiped the tears and come from his cheeks and cupped his jaw to run a thumb over the tape across his mouth in slow circles.

Tony closed his eyes and bit down another strangled sob.  
  
It felt good. It felt  _good,_ and he was such a weakling, so laughably bad at this, because he was already relaxing and easing into the hands, letting them pet him without protest like he was some sort of dog.   
  
”They went hard on you, didn't they?”  
  
The voice moved away from his face and behind him again in tune with the light footsteps echoing out in the room, and a hand moved upwards to gently palm his cock - softened by the brutality of the most recent assault. Tony whimpered and squirmed and the hand retreated. He could hear light rustling from behind before he was spread and something soft - Tony guessed it to be a small towel of some kind- was pushed to his torn opening. He was gently wiped and cleaned off of most of the mess while the man caressed his stinging backside with his palm in a strange attempt at soothing him.   
  
The towel was thrown to the side after a few minutes. The fingers returned to his backside, now slick with lube, and one began rubbing lightly against his stretched opening, sliding in to the knuckle with ease as he was spread with another hand. He couldn't really feel it, but he must have made sound because the man shushed him and patted his ass while he inserted a second finger.   
  
”Don't cry. I'll make you feel good.”  
  
He didn't want it to feel good. He  _didn't._  His cock was throbbing and hurting, and he might have been moaning for it earlier, but he didn't want this loon to force out another orgasm from him.

The fingers rubbed their way inside slowly, massaging and stretching out the sore muscles, and Tony couldn't do much more than try and swallow down the sounds that kept threatening to escape him whenever the fingers hit the spot they were searching for. A third wriggled it's way in beside the others and _fuck-_

Tony involuntarily let out a low moan and his cock twitched in response when they curled upwards together with one sudden motion. 

The man made a pleased sound and moved the fingers back a bit before pushing them in again, hitting the same small cluster of nerves and making Tony whine and tremble with the sensation of it. 

”That's it Tony. This is much better.”   
  
The use of his first name, so casually sounding on his rapist's tongue - as if he was his friend, someone Tony wouldn't mind touching him like this - burned and made him shudder with disgust, because it was  _working._  He was easing into the gentle touches, moaning and jerking back on the fingers in his ass like a good little slut and doing everything he'd promised himself he wouldn't do.   
  
He was panting heavily and meeting the thrusts halfway after a few minutes, making sounds he wasn't even aware he was capable of making while the warm feeling from earlier returned to his body, stronger than ever and making him unable to control his own movements. He twitched and curled his toes with a hoarse moan when the fingers speed up their rhythm, hitting his prostate repeatedly with small, quick punches while he writhed and squealed. His cock was painfully hard again, bouncing up against his inner thigh and dampening the skin with pre-come.   
  
“Look at you, eating them right up. You're amazing. I mean I already knew you were, but seeing you like this - Your body... So _fucking beautiful_ Tony. I wish I'd been the first. He said you were a virgin. Damn I'd have liked to feel that. And I'd have made it better for you too, believe me.”

Listening to the excited voice and feeling the thick waves of pleasure running through him was almost worse than being choked while fucked. This was some weird ass, gentle-rapist play the freak was acting out, and Tony wasn't quite sure whether to be relieved or disturbed that the man was an admirer of some sort. A fourth finger was added and he clenched down with a long whine. It burned, but the pain was constantly being drowned out by the jolts of electrifying heat every thrust sent through his body.   
  
_Definitely worse than being choked._  
  
He knew he'd gone bright red in the face again and he could hear himself moaning, as if he was unashamedly enjoying the sick display of kindness from his rapist. He just wanted it to stop, but he couldn't even manage to keep himself still. He was bucking backwards in a frantic rhythm, in the middle of tightening around the fingers with a muffled groan when they suddenly pulled out, leaving him empty and clenching helplessly around nothing while they spread his cheeks. Tony tensed and the man's hands stroked his stinging ass as a hardened member pressed up against his entrance.  
  
“Shhh, don't worry, I'll go slow.“  
  
He gently nudged the tip in, taking his time to rub it against Tony's newly lubed opening, before he began pushing.

The freak wasn't a liar, that was for sure. Every inch took several seconds and shifting on his part, gently making his way without tearing Tony's insides further. Warm hands trickled over Tony's thighs and stroked his stomach while the cock was pushed in, and it was  _disturbing_ how easily his body took it, as if it'd already grown accustomed to being breached.

Once buried to the hilt the man bent forwards, almost placing himself on Tony's back and feeling his heartbeat as his palm flattened out over his chest. Tony was panting and shaking with something he knew wasn't just pain. His cock was dripping and straining for release.  _So fucking needy._    
  
His insides contorted and his ass involuntary shot upwards when the man angled his lower body and began thrusting, rolling his hips and meeting the spot that made Tony's senses reel with the intensity of it again and again.

"Oh God- Do that again!"

Tony shut his eyes against the lustful voice and bucked his lower body wildly when his cock was grasped while two fingers moved up to pinch his left nipple. A thumb swirled around the head of his cock and rubbed up against the slit, and he gagged on the fabric in his mouth, pushing back with a loud groan when the teasing fingers changed into a warm palm around his shaft.

"You ready? It's okay, I'm almost there, just-"

More panting and a few words Tony didn't catch – lost in the sensation of the hand enveloping his flesh, moving up and down on him with fast, slick strokes as the man drove himself into his writhing form.  

He squirmed and made a half-choked moan when his nipple was grasped and lightly pinched again in time with the rhythmic movements. He was close, his body was seizing up. He'd never needed relief so badly. His rapist placed several hungry kisses to his back and restrained arms as he moved his way up to nip on the skin of Tony's neck, getting in as deep as possible while he caressed the base of the cock in his hand with a firm stroke of his index finger.   
  
“I got you, you can let go now.”   
  
He couldn't hold back, not even if he'd tried to. Another well-placed thrust and a flick of the finger and he came - violently, with a muffled array of sounds as he rutted up against the hand while the man kept fucking into his trembling body. He held Tony as he emptied himself into his awaiting palm, kissed his sweaty backside and patted his spent cock with a small moan of his own.  
  
“There we go, I knew you could do it Tony. I knew you – ah- could do it for me.”  
  
His words descended into guttural moans and harsh panting before he finished with a long yell.

Tony winced. He was sure he'd heard his own name in there a few times. This was positively the most fucked up person who'd yet to force themselves upon him.

The man laid on top of Tony for a while, running his hands over his back and cuffed hands with a pleased sigh while his cock softened inside of him. Tony's eyes fluttered. He was completely spent and on the brink of passing out. His body was floating in a soft post-orgasm haze and he most of all just wanted to sleep and be out for the rest of it.

He didn't react when the man pulled out.

He stayed silent and compliant as his hair was pet and several kisses were pressed to his face, feeling the hot air on his sweat-soaked skin when a slightly breathless voice sounded in his ear.

"Thank you. I really mean it Tony, thank you. That was incredible."

His face was cupped and one last kiss was applied to his taped shut lips while a hand nuzzled the back of his neck. Tony wasn't sure if he was still crying or just trembling, but he was too exhausted to move or do anything other than just hang there once he was alone, breathing weakly through his nose and feeling the man's warm release coating his injuries and insides as he heard the door close with a heavy clang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full prompt:  
> Tony wakes up after being drugged to find himself blindfolded and gagged, strapped into a breeding stand. At first he's alone in a room, and he has no idea what's going on other than that he's naked, someone has put a plug in him, and he can't get free. And then he hears a door open, and someone comes in. They fuck him, they leave. A few minutes later the next one comes. And the next. Some are rough, some gentle, loud, quiet, some let Tony come, some don't, etc (get creative). At first he tries to fight it, but by the end of things he's so wrung out he can hardly take it anymore.
> 
> Mostly I'd like it very descriptive of what Tony is thinking/hearing/feeling. Make it angsty as hell. Make him terrified. The premise is totally up to you. Maybe he's at a party and some sick bastard takes advantage, maybe he's been kidnapped by supervillains, etc.
> 
> I DON'T want any of the other Avengers/Rhodey/etc included in fucking him. Villains are okay (no Loki). They don't have to ever catch who's responsible. H/C aftermath with Steve/Tony or Rhodey/Tony in which they find him afterwards would be nice, but not necessary.
> 
> Bonus points for crying  
> Extra bonus if at some point he's so loose and dripping that when one of them tries to put the plug back in it just slips out again.  
> \--------
> 
> Uh so yeah.. That was filthy.  
> I need to clean up/rewrite some parts and then I'll post the rest of it (in the span of the next few days I hope). I'm still not done with the next chapter of Betrayal, but this is just mindless noncon porn so my brain sort of switched off. I have exams soon, but I have no intentions of not finishing any fic I start on.


	2. Chapter 2

He had no concept of time.

It felt like he'd been worked for hours, but Tony had a suspicion it hadn't taken that long at all.

The feel of the man's hands were still clinging to his skin and he couldn't even be bothered to care anymore. The crying and struggling had taken its toll on his body and it was getting harder and harder to keep his head upright.

Tony coughed and sputtered for air when the collar’s hard edge pressed against his windpipe in a moment of unawareness. The rest of his body was limp and almost numb. He couldn’t feel much more than a dull burn in his limbs and backside.

Without the possibility of letting himself pass out, Tony let his mind wander in the darkness.

Why hadn't they come yet? Why hadn’t _he_ come yet _?_  

The last he remembered seeing of Rhodey was his disapproving face as Tony had excused himself to another strikingly colored Makahulaha-something during the after party to the fund raise he couldn't even remember the name of. He’d been on the edge of tipsy, and Rhodey, overly conscientious as he was, had declined Tony’s offer of alcohol with a small frown that had made him snort. 

“ _You're not on duty, no reason to be a sour-puss.”_

It’d gotten Tony that one face, the one Rhodey liked to pull when they were out, perfected with a small roll of the eyes.

 _“Tones trust me on this, I'm_ always _on duty with you.”_

He’d stuck his lower lip out, and Rhodey’s mouth had twitched upwards in retort before he’d shaken his head.

_“Don't pout at me, and I’ve got no choice. I'm driving your drunken ass home tonight so you can be up and ready for Rogers tomorrow.”_

Tony had pouted at that too.   
  
“ _Is this a baby-sitting gig to you?”_  
  
He didn't know exactly what came after that. Familiar faces, people he'd briefly talked to, laughing… lights… Random moments and first impressions that floated around in the dark when he closed his eyes and tried putting them together. _Talked to Rhodes, went away, talked to people, got a drink, annoying journalist, went back,-_

He must have been drifting, because there was someone fucking into his limp body when his eyes fluttered open again. 

After a while of thrusting and groaning he was shot into and the man hurriedly left. He was still out of it when another entered through the door. 

His assailant’s actions and comings and goings started to blend together in his head. He was fucked with the vibrator again, whimpering into the tape and jerking away weakly when it hit a spot that still managed to hurt while a finger slipped in beside it and filled him up. Someone, Tony wasn't sure if it was the same perpetrator, twisted his nipples between their fingers and came by rubbing their cock up against his slack face.   
  
He was slapped. Hands pulled his head back by the hair while a spiteful voice cut through the sound of flesh slapping against flesh.  
  
“Move.”  
  
Another slap and the thrusting paused. He was wrenched up again, a firm hand placed on his lower back and pushing him into the bar below his stomach.  
  
“Do it Stark, I know you did for the others.”

Tony shook his head weakly in small twitches, it was all he could muster up, and the pressure was increased.

“Isn't that right? Moved back on them and moaned like a little whore while they filled you up. You did, didn't you?”

The fingers tugged on his hair till he groaned while the hand on his back moved down to grasp his abused privates and pulled backwards. The thrusting picked up again and Tony was, fortunately, not aware enough to truly feel it. The man finished with a low curse and others took his place, pulling Tony up by his hair, pinching and slapping him when he dozed off or stopped making sound.  

He knew he was openly weeping at some point, and someone moved a hand trough the mess on his face and kissed his cheek with an amused laugh.   
  
“Ready to come again? You horny little bastard, I'll see what I can do. Stay still!”  
  
Filthy words, laughing, multiple cocks entering him, the warm stream of come running down his skin - it all bled together. The voices and hands were all the same. Every thrust burned, every word stung. 

He felt like he was going mad, beginning to truly accept that this was how he was going to die - raped to death and left on a breeding stand with other men's jizz up his ass; that it wasn’t going to stop, that there were probably hundreds of participants waiting for their turn to fuck Tony Stark. He almost wished it'd just happen now. That one of them went overboard and it'd be over, anything but having to live with the memory of what he'd been reduced to by their hands.

He didn't want Rhodey or the others to find him anymore, not like this. If the team thought he was something to be looked after, even  _Rhodey_... If they thought he needed to be taken care of occasionally, what would they think of him  _now?_  

He was too exhausted to even cry after being brought to release for the fourth time, thin streak of come forcing its way through his sore cock while someone drove themselves into his unresisting body. He never wanted to feel the sensation of coming down from an orgasm again, or other people's hands on his bare skin - being kissed –  _sex._

 _Just let me die._  

The pathetic plead played through his head as a mantra, but it wasn’t answered. The faceless voices kept entering the room, laughing at Tony in the darkness, louder and full of cruel excitement when they managed to make him react.

_Please._

He had another heaving fit when a big palm closed around the middle of his face, pressing his nose flat and blocking his only means of getting air in.

_Don’t let them find me like this._

The hand tightened. Dizziness started to kick in. He couldn’t move.

This was it, he realized, the last seconds of his existence - smothered to death because he didn’t have the strength to pull away or break the tape. _Tape for Christ’s sake! -_ the last coherent thought he had before his lungs gave out in time with his heartbeat slowing down, instantly sending him off to what he was sure to be his last sleep.

 

* * *

 

Tony was alone when he regained consciousness. 

He coughed weakly and shifted his head when the metal around his neck dug into the skin. 

 _Not dead_ , he noted with something he wasn’t quite sure was relief. Everything hurt. Every single nerve in his body was on fire. His legs were still shaking from being tied up and the numb feeling in his ass had been replaced with a hot, searing pain that made his eyes mist up when he accidentally lingered on it. His breathing was ragged and constricted. It felt like something in his chest had broken, not allowing Tony to draw enough air in to properly fill his burning lungs. He spent a few minutes dozing on and off, waiting for the next man to take his turn or for someone to actually end it – rip the reactor out and leave him to die. 

He didn’t know how long he waited.  

Maybe they were done. Maybe it had already been over for a long time and he hadn't noticed it.  _How many hours? Three.. Four?_

_They should’ve come by now..._

The voice kept nagging at him, and the fear for Rhodey’s wellbeing hadn’t left with the arrival of Tony’s apathy concerning his own. Knowing Rhodey, he'd be unrelenting in his search for him, so was it really possible he simply hadn't found Tony yet? Maybe he was out there right now, searching the streets and calling his phone in vain, or maybe-

The door opened and Tony realized, with dull horror, that the assaults hadn't stopped when he heard the gleeful voice of the man who’d entered.   
  
”Isn't that a sight.”   
  
He recognized it. The first. The one who'd removed the plug and split him open.  _Back to check the results._  

A rough hand palmed his spent cock and Tony barely showed any signs of being awake. He just hung there and breathed weakly into the tape when two fingers were shoved into his stretched opening. 

“Looks like you had fun.”   
  
He didn't feel it; they barely scratched anything, not going very deep, before the man pulled them out with a delighted laugh as he wiped them on Tony's back.   
  
”What a mess Stark. You're dripping on the floor. Better plug you up again before I leave, keep you ready for the first lucky finder.”   
  
_Is it over? Please let it be over. Please please._  

He was almost about to cry again, but he bit his lip and breathed in when the thick plug was pushed into him.

The man observed his back in silence and Tony yelped when he felt the hard sides of the toy move inside of him. He was instinctively clenching down on it, but his elasticity was near gone and his insides had been stretched far beyond their capacity. He could hear the wet sound of it moving backwards, slowly slipping out of the weak grip his muscles had on it. The blunt tip rubbed against a tear in his opening and he made a pained moan when it nudged harder against the spot before it slid out with a slippery thud on the floor. 

Tony supposed he should be embarrassed, but he'd already reached his lowest point of the night when he'd begun silently begging for death so he wasn't really faced by the amused laughter and the hands that spread him. It didn't matter.   
  
”They really did a job on you. I'm impressed you're awake actually..”   
  
The man sounded sincere for a moment, before he smacked Tony's left cheek and stuck a thumb back into his slick opening as he hovered over his back, voice low and a little out of breath.  
  
“I think we can fit the other one in there too don't you? No reason to leave perfectly well-working equipment unused on the ground when there’s a sloppy hole in need of a good filling right beside it.”  
  
Tony chewed on the soaked fabric in his mouth and bit down with a sharp exhale when the thin vibrator was jammed in as far as it could go, pushing painfully up against his swollen glands and forcing out a barely audible whine from him. The tip of the plug was pressed to his opening just below, and he clenched his hands and made another wheezing sound when it was wriggled in to the base.

He felt heavy and bloated once the man stood back with a satisfied mutter. His thighs were straining from the added pressure and the toys shifted inside of him, pushing up against each other and poking at every injury he'd sustained. They remained in place, only moving back a few inches when Tony clenched down before staying firmly lodged. 

His ass was patted and the small plug began vibrating, very lightly, but noticeably against his over-worked prostate. He wasn't really making sound anymore, just small, quick puffs of air through his nose while his insides throbbed and bulged around the intrusions. The man refrained from rubbing one off in his face as he'd assumed he would, but walked around Tony's form, and he recognized the familiar sound of a camera phone taking shots.

He was too spent to cry, but he felt he should. 

A hand held his limp cock out on display for the camera Tony knew was either recording or taking singular pictures of his stuffed opening and privates, covered in his own and dozens of strangers' come. 

The man walked to his front after getting the material he needed of his backside, grabbed Tony's jaw and held his face up while he documented the tears and sticky evidence of the men's release drying on his cheeks. A finger tugged at the blindfold and it came loose in the matter of seconds. He was turned away from his assailant by an iron grip on his hair, even though he couldn't make out anything but blindingly white once he blinked his eyes.

The phone was held up in front of his face for a brief moment before the blindfold was reapplied.

“Just to make sure there's no doubt regarding your identity. You wouldn't believe how suspicious people are nowadays. You'd think the fucking light sticking out of your chest would be proof enough, but that isn't that hard to replicate superficially if you're handy with a blowtorch apparently.”

A small, annoyed sigh followed by short pause before he spoke again.

“I bet the first thing you're planning on doing when you get home is figuring out ways to stop this-," the phone was tapped against Tony's nose and the voice drawled on, “-from reaching the top-ten of searched topics on Google in the matter of five minutes. There are a lot of people who'd pay good money for this kind of stuff, I think we both know, but I'd rather keep it to myself to be honest.”

His jaw was held up again and lightly squeezed

“I don't think I need to explain any further really, but just in case, If you or your Avengers make any sort of move on anyone involved with today's  _fun-“,_ the word was emphasized with a bit of added pressure to Tony’s face, “- or attempt to find us, the evidence of what has transpired in this room during these few past hours will be exposed to the public, in  _graphic detail_. Have I made myself clear?”

He couldn't even manage to nod, but the fact that he tried was apparently good enough. The hand stroked his jaw and moved up to ruffle his hair.  
  
“Well, I don't see a reason to bother you any more then, you seem pretty occupied.”

He was released as the voice moved away, and the sound of retreating footsteps echoed in the room.

“It was a pleasure Mr. Stark.”  
  
The door closed.

His legs twitched in time with the toy's vibrations, but he didn't move a muscle otherwise. He was too exhausted to do anything but hang there and wait, listening to the humming and his own slow exhales while the tape pinched the inner side of his knees.

Tony managed to stay awake for about ten minutes before he started to nod off again. He wasn't quite sleeping, the collar wouldn't allow it, but he was drifting in and out of consciousness - floating in a thick, pain-induced haze that enveloped him and tuned everything out.

 

* * *

 

Faces behind his eyelids - voices belonging to people he knows aren't there.

Rhodey's dead eyes staring back at him, blood pouring freely from the man's left temple as he reaches out for Tony in the darkness.

Pepper with her face in her hands, turning away from him when he moves closer to touch her arm, refusing to look up when he begs her to. And he must have done something stupid again, because why else would she-

Steve is standing above him, team behind his back in the common room, pointing an accusing finger down at Tony while someone snickers in the background.

“ _We've heard rumors Stark. That you pushed back and rutted on them like a bitch in heat.”_

Steve looks appalled, not at all like he does when they have small squabbles over a mission or something in the tower, snarl present as his cold eyes bore their way into Tony’s.

“ _Is that true? Is that what you'd consider good publicity for the team?”_

He swallows and shakes his head, staring at the floor like a dog being told off by its owner, and Steve presses on.

_“Did you do it? Did you enjoy it?”_

Tony doesn’t answer. He lets his gaze linger on his own shoes, biting his lower lip to keep it from wobbling and silently wishing himself away from the harsh eyes. It earns him a low chuckle.

 _“I take that as a yes, but I wouldn't have expected otherwise. You being the widely outspoken_ _philanthropist_ _that you are.”_

And they laugh. They all laugh. 

Even Bruce.

Bruce who's shared with him, told Tony about his time in captivity, knows what it's like to be strapped down while faceless strangers prod at your helpless body.  

“ _That's disgusting Tony.”_   Natasha's voice, not containing her disdain as she spits out the words.

He moves his gaze up, slowly. It's true. Is he even supposed to defend himself?

They all turn silent at once - no trace of emotion or humor on their faces. He's never seen Thor with such an impassive expression, completely devoid of any recognition or the usual amusement dancing across his features.

Their eyes are blank and shining in the light, fixed on Tony's miserable form in the center of the room.

He wants to run, hide from their cold faces.

He'd thought…- He'd been so sure… 

He opens his mouth to explain,  _apologize_ , but realizes they've already gone when he hears their giggles and voices echoing down the hall.

He's in his lab. There are things before him on his work table, things he's built, is going to build, is in the process of building. He reaches out a hand to accept a freshly made smoothie offered by Dummy, but at his touch the robot's claw withers and disintegrates into thin air before him. 

“Contamination detected: Code 646 initiated.”  
  
Tony reaches out with a startled shout, and Dummy proceeds to disappear between his fingers. He doesn’t remember writing a code 646 and JARVIS's voice is too loud – booming against the walls as the AI repeats the warning in a systematic, unrelenting stream  
  
“Contamination. Contamination. Contamination.-  
  
“J, what's hap-”  
  
“DETECTION.”  
  
He moves a hand up to touch the screen and the symbols flare red as the voice picks up, louder than before.  
  
“DETECTION. SHUT DOWN. CODE 646 ALL SYSTEMS SHUTDOWN. SHUTDOWN. SHUTDOWN.”

Dummy is gone. Gone because of him, because of something Tony did when he touched him. There's nothing left to rebuild or fix, only a plot of empty space where the robot once stood.

He can't see, not even his own hands when he presses them against his hurting eyes. Everything is blinking and screaming at him. He might be shouting himself for JARVIS to stop.   
  
“CONTAMINATION. ONLY POSSIBLE ACTION: SHUTDOWN.”  
  
“CONTAMINATION. CONTAMINATION. CONTAMINATION.”  
  
“ _That's disgusting Tony”_  
  
“ _I'm_ always _on duty with you.”_  
  
“CONTAMINATION.”  
  
_What did I do? What-_  
  
“SHUTDOWN. SHUTDOWNDOWNDOWNDOWNDOWN.”  
  
“Tony.”  
  
_I'm sorry. I'msorry._  
  
“Tony, _please!_ ”

 

* * *

 

Shouting. Too loud. _JARVIS?_

He furrowed his brow with a small wince when a sharp voice cut through the haze. Someone was shaking him by his stiff shoulders. He was lying down, jacket serving as a pillow behind his head.

“Tony. Can you hear me? Goddamit, TONY!”  
  
There were lights when he opened his eyes, voices, a big blob of color blocking his sight and -  
  
“Rhodes?”  
  
It hurt to say anything and he coughed and felt drool slide down from the side of his open mouth, simultaneously realizing the absence of the gag and tape, and that it was  _him_ , looking down at Tony with horrified relief, and he was  _alive_ , he wasn't-  
  
“You're not dead...” he croaked, and he felt tears - how the hell was that even still possible? - gather in the corners of his eyes.   
  
“You came.”  
  
The blob in front of him shook its head and there was a hand on top of Tony's, not trapped behind him or cuffed anymore, but lying on top of a flimsy blanket covering his chest. The hand clenched and Rhodey's face moved closer. His eyes were wet, and ‘ _Rhodey never cries’_  was all he could think of while his friend's mouth moved.   
  
”Of course I came, you- God Tony. Be still okay, they're going to move you. I'm not going anywhere.”

The voice sounded far away.

“Okay...”

Tony closed his eyes and held on to the hand with a slight curl of his fingers, not really aware while he was lifted by two sets of careful hands and placed on a stretcher.

He didn't care who'd found him, not in that moment. He didn't care, because Rhodey  _wasn't dead._ Rhodey wouldn't laugh at him, or think he was contaminated - _whatever that was about_. Rhodey would take care of him. He always did, and he'd said so. 

“Relax buddy, you're doing great. You're going to be fine, I'm-” The voice broke halfway and Tony didn't hear whatever else Rhodey had to say.

He wasn't able to focus on anything but the familiar hand clutched in his own, tightening his grip with a small twitch as he descended into unconsciousness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ye good old post-rape nightmare scene, I just gotta shove it in whenever I can.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony hated hospitals. Absolutely fucking hated them. The fact that he was in a SHIELD infirmary didn't help.

Strangers roaming around in his ass had abruptly ceased to be unknown territory as per last night, but these were people he _knew_ , saw on a weekly basis. Would have to see again...

He grit his teeth and clenched his hands in the soft sheets covering his lower body.

He was on a world of painkillers, his ass still hurt, and _someone_ had fitted him into a white hospital gown without the courtesy of giving him any underwear.

He had been out of it for most of the ride back to SHIELD's quarters – only woken once or twice, thrashing and shouting in panic. Rhodey had been there, telling him to focus on his face as multiple hands had held him down and prevented him from shoving them away or rolling off the stretcher.

Once he'd arrived at the desired destination they'd immediately doped him up. Rhodey's hand had left his at some point and there had been shouting, faces and hands he didn't recognize, sharp lights and the nauseating smell of his own blood. He’d tried shouting – flailed his hands uselessly and probably cried like an idiot, but everything had faded once something had been placed over his lower face.

 

A teary-eyed Pepper had been sitting at his bedside when he woke, holding his limp hand while he fought to get something audible out through his mouth.

In the end he’d just refrained from trying to say anything more than her name.

“ _Pep?”_

What happened in the hour after that was mostly a blur.

He'd cried some, pushed his face into her blouse and ruined it with his snot while she’d held him and stroked his hair.

He wasn't sure if she knew, if Rhodey had told her, if she was aware of what had been done to him, but he was sure his little breakdown had thwarted every hope of him being able to pass it off as usual Avengers fisticuffs.

It'd left him with a bad taste in his mouth to think about it when she'd been urged out by a secret service lookalike with the promise to return later.

He was almost grateful for it. He didn't want her to hear it, whatever it was SHIELD deemed to be 'private matters'.

A doctor had been there to inform him of the extent of his injuries a short time after, told him that he'd been put on a diet of soft foods and fruit to “ _help lessen the pain._ ”, as the blank-faced man had put it.

There were internal tears, stitches – _how many again? Ten?_

He couldn't remember, he hadn't been listening that well – hadn't really been capable of listening due to the drugs roaming through his system, but he'd apparently been aware enough to nod whenever he was expected to.

He was not to leave his bed unassisted, and _only_ for bathroom visits, which he couldn't fucking do on his own either.There were pills he needed to take every fourth hour to keep the infection and resulting pain from the surgery down. They all came in different shades of sickly yellow and pastel pink, and had names Tony would otherwise have connected with several fishy sexual diseases.

His pelvic bone was bruised. Two ribs were dented. The medical report stated the injuries as having been obtained ' _as a result of being pushed against a hard surface with_ _repeated force_ ', and he'd almost laughed when the doctor had read it out loud.

 _As a_ _result of being fucked too hard_. Of course they wouldn't have written that in the report, but it wouldn't have mattered either way.

They both knew.

Tony was somewhat _glad_ for the cold, impersonal procedure though, as much as it managed to bother him. He'd rather have that than the pity he knew the man was hiding.

And who the fuck wouldn’t pity him?

 _Fuck_ , I _would pity me._ Big bad, sex-loving playboy and enjoyer of all instances of intimate communication: Tony Stark, caught by a flock of rape-porn freaks and fucked until he passed out - all while bawling his head off.

The tabloids would go nuts.

That was... If the pictures and film ever went viral.

Hoping for a miracle like that was nothing but Tony's mind working up a lie for his own comfort's sake. He knew that as soon as the thought presented itself. It would be plainly retarded to take his rapists word for it when he'd claimed he'd rather keep the material to himself.

He wouldn’t be surprised if it was already plastered all over the net by the time he returned to the tower.

And they would know then. Everyone would know. Not just Pepper and the team. It would be on every television set and laptop screen. He would probably find the whole thing uncensored on a porn site without any problems, not unlike so many other unfortunate things he'd been filmed doing.

It would be what everyone thought of by the mention of his name.

People were most likely getting off to it at this very moment, and the doctor was still talking – talking while the rest of America was typing in the search words that would lead them to what Tony could only describe as the most humiliating experience of his life.

“The stitches need daily care, I'll send someone in a few hours. There were no complications during the-”

The image of his helpless body rocking back and forth on the stand as he was fucked again and _again_.

“- still under observation. My suggestion would be-”

Moaning and crying like a little bitch.

“-and it would be preferable to-”

“ _You gonna come for me stark?”_

Tony stopped listening after that, involuntarily freezing up at the memory of the leering voice and laughter.

Hands, caressing his stomach and front, bringing him off while someone placed a kiss to his trembling back - slapping him when he dozed off and petting his hair while their warm fluids ran down his heaving face.

“ _I knew you could do it for me Tony.”_

The doctor left at some point, leaving Tony in a somewhat sitting position against the pillows with a button in his hand to call for assistance.

He was trapped for at least two more nights of supervision, _that_ piece of information he had at least caught.

There would be more people, blank faced half-strangers who'd ask questions he couldn't answer properly and _touch_ him. And there was fuck all he could do about it.

Soon, a new person would enter, and Tony would be there, helplessly waiting in silence.

It wasn't fear that ran up his spine by the thought, but something closer to acceptance, and he was in the process of staring dully into the wall when someone knocked on the door.

He didn't react.

It wasn't before Rhodey's hand touched his shoulder, Tony realized he had seated himself next to him on a chair by the bed.

The man's voice was hoarse, like someone who'd spent the last few hours shouting – _or crying_.

“Tony?”

He shifted away from the touch in reflex, and Rhodey pulled back and closed his mouth firmly, resorting to fiddling with a small card in his lap before placing it on the bed table.

Awkward silence followed.

Tony swallowed and kept his eyes on the white wall across his bed.

Never in his life had he not been able to figure out what to say to the man beside him.

Had Rhodey found him? Was he the one who'd cut him down and placed his jacket beneath his head?

_Had he told them?_

Maybe they had already seen it; on the news _._ It was painful to imagine – their looks of horror and utter _disgust_ at what they saw, because it _was_ disgusting wasn't it? Even for him.

How was he ever going to look Cap in the eye again, knowing the man had seen him brought so low?

“The team... Did you-” His voice came to a halt, and it took a few good embarrassing seconds to retrieve it.

Rhodey's eyes were fixed on his face and Tony swallowed again and clenched his jaw. He had to know. He wasn't sure what he would do if his worst fears were confirmed, but he _had_ to know what he was in for next time he had to see their faces again.

“Do they know?”

He whispered out the question flatly and shifted his stare to Rhodey's face.

Relief, so overwhelming it nearly made him cry with it, surged through his chest when Rhodey shook his head.

“No.”

He had time then, time to think. He would figure out some way to explain the evidence if it ever _were_ to get out. Maybe he could even play it off as some sort of freaky role-play thing he did on Sundays if the material was made public at a time were no one would connect it to this night.

People got hurt outside of missions, it happened. A kidnapping wasn't anything new, especially not for him. He'd make sure a good portion of that medical report remained confidential and blanked out on the grid, and if Fury had anything to say about it he'd – he'd deal with it. He could.

Being an excellent liar was a specialty he'd often taken advantage of.

He would have to tell Pepper the truth at some point, _maybe_ , but the team...

They wouldn't have to know.

They might think he was more of a perverted fuck than he let on, sure, but at least one who chose to be it out of his own unashamed will. Not the sobbing failure of a man he had been.

He was completely caught up in his own thoughts, thinking up every plausible excuse he could present to the team, before he started realizing that this, whatever he was doing right now, was _not_ normal, and that he should probably say something, because Rhodey was still there wasn't he?

Tony eyed him carefully.

Had he been taken too, fought his way out on his own, and managed to find and cut Tony loose?

Rhodey was still looking at him. He didn't seem injured, just tired, and about as miserable as Tony felt, but just because he couldn't see it didn't mean something hadn't been done to him.

“What happened?”

He sounded dazed, fighting to keep his focus on Rhodey's face as he asked the second most urgent question he'd had since waking.

It was almost comical the way the man's eyes widened, darting to the door to check they were alone before he stammered back in a hushed voice.

“You... You don't _remember?_

If Tony hadn't been feeling so goddamn pathetic at the moment he'd have laughed _. I fucking wish._ He shook his head with a small twitch of his mouth and asked again.

“Before that.”

He _needed_ to know _._

“At the party.” Another swallow and Rhodey's face paled. “How did you find me?”

Silence, then a sharp intake of breath and something sounding awfully like a sob while Rhodey's hand went for his shoulder again.

“I wasn't there.”

He didn't touch Tony yet.

Was he afraid to? Afraid he'd cringe away again and start crying like the traumatized civilian he was if Rhodey initiated any kind of touch?

Maybe he was right to be afraid. Tony didn't know. He was still dazed from whatever drugs he'd been given on top of the painkillers. His body didn't feel like his own anymore.

“After you went to get another I waited, I thought you'd gone outside. I don't know how long. It was my fault I-”

_My fault._

The sentence echoed in Tony's head, and he stared at Rhodey's face in numb bewilderment while he kept talking.

“I didn't think – No one knew where you'd gone or seen you leave. I called you, but you'd left it on the table, so I figured...”

The hand clenched around the air beside Tony's shoulder, and Rhodey's face was so grim, full of self loathing, because he somehow felt _responsible._

“I figured you'd gone back to the tower on your own. I don't know why-....”

Rhodey shook his head and moved the hovering hand away completely, letting it rest on his knee, which Tony chose to focus on instead of the man's pained expression.

“Banner was in the lab, you hadn't come back. The rest of the team was out and I thought... I thought it was _strange,_ but I didn't think _...”_

Another sharp intake of air.

“When JARVIS couldn't get a read on your location... I.. I _panicked_. I was going to drive back there and look for you myself. Banner contacted SHIELD, I went with them. They deployed agents all over the area, and I knew. I _knew_ something was wrong.”

Tony could see him shaking his head again out of the corner of his eye, but he kept his gaze on Rhodey's hand, nervously scratching the fabric of his pant leg while Tony's own remained limp in front of him on the white sheets.

“Nothing. There was no trace. We drove around for _hours_.”

He pronounced the word with such bitterness, Tony almost flinched, but Rhodey kept going.

“We wouldn't have found anything if they hadn't-”

Tony's stomach coiled and he moved his eyes to Rhodey's face. He wasn't trying to achieve eye contact with him anymore, having settled for staring at Tony's forehead instead.

“Your phone. Someone called your phone, tech picked up the signal and location in seconds. When we arrived they wanted to do a – _God_ , they wanted to do a goddamn perimeter check before entering the building.”

It was out of a bad 90's action flick what came next, and Tony's mouth twitched upwards almost in reflex. Rhodey had initiated some sort of fight, punched out an agent and sprinted straight through the entrance, gun loaded and ready for a showdown.

They'd already left him alone by then.

Rhodey thankfully skipped on the details of how he got Tony down or when the agents stormed the building, but it was still obviously something that brought uncomfortable memories back.

“You were unconscious. I thought you were _dead.”_

Silence.

Tony spent a few seconds staring at his own hands. He could feel Rhodey's wet eyes on him, tell how he itched to close the space between them - comfort him.

His left eye wouldn’t stop twitching. His lip was quivering and his hands had started lightly trembling. The quietness was overwhelming.

He suddenly just wanted the man beside him to leave, because he couldn't figure out what to say, and he was _such an asshole._

His goddamn savior – _best friend_ _–_ was sitting right there, and Tony couldn't even bring himself to look him properly in the eyes, making Rhodey scared of touching him, making Rhodey think he was afraid of him.

It was idiotic and so completely illogical.

He _liked_ to be close to Rhodey. A lot. Rhodey made him laugh, Rhodey made him feel at ease, Rhodey never... looked at him with cold eyes and called him 'Stark'.

When the man's hands finally settled on his shoulder, Tony didn't pull away.

It was squeezed lightly while Rhodey spoke in a low, confident voice.

“We'll find them. They left traces in the database when they hacked JARVIS's system. He'll have the coordinates ready when you make the call. We'll find them Tony.”

“ _-_ _exposed_ _to the public_ _i_ _n_ graphic _detail.”_

Tony's stomach reacted with something that felt like it'd just participated in a 100 meter dive-jump.

_Fuck._

~

*

~

Rhodey tightened his grip to reassure the man of his promise, but the reaction he got was _not_ what he'd expected. A jolt went through Tony's body at the words, and he pushed himself up and almost threw himself at Rhodey, desperately clinging to his arms with fumbling hands and shaking his head wildly.

“No! You can't! They'll- Rhodey, _Please!”_

His eyes were wet when he looked up, glazed over with animalistic fear, and it scared Rhodey, more than any other look the man had ever given him - to see his friend in such a terrified state, having a near-breakdown in his arms and begging him, actually _begging_ him to not follow through on his words _._

“They'll see _,_ and I can't- _I can't!_ _You have to delete it_.”

_Why?_

“Tony, what are you _talking_ about?”

"You- You _have_ to-"

He grasped one of the flailing hands, desperate to unravel the reason for the panicked response.

Tony stopped babbling and resorted to hiding his face in the folds of Rhodey's shirt, and he got a good view of the back of the man's neck, mottled with darkening fingerprints that ran in a small trail across the skin until they disappeared beneath the hospital gown.

He couldn't stop staring at the spots, knowing too well what other injuries his friend had sustained – the smell of sex and blood that had hit him when he'd wrenched the door open, the sight of it as it'd dripped down from between Tony's limp legs to pool on the floor, the sound of the _thing_ they'd forced inside of him – how pale and lifeless his face had been once Rhodey had gotten to his suspended body.

The memory of it was never going to leave him.

He was forced to avert his eyes from the ugly fingerprints when Tony shook his head again and lifted it from his chest, keeping his eyes down as he mumbled out the words.

“Forget it. Forget it happened.”

The quiet plea made Rhodey grasp the other shoulder in disbelief, fighting with the urge to shake the man, and barely stopping himself with a deep intake of breath.

“Are you serious?!”

His voice was louder than it should have been.

“Why would you say that?”

Tony pulled back, turning his head away again and tightening his jaw with closed eyes, and Rhodey immediately followed. This was important. So goddamn important, and he wasn't going to let it slip.

“Why would you ever say that?”

Tony's response would have been slightly disturbing to anyone else but maybe a few others, but the man's small smile and absent stare once he looked up was familiar to Rhodey.

He had seen it before.

“Dunno.” Tony shrugged – a failed parody of his usual behavior.

“You don't want them caught?”

He shook his head again, careful not to look Rhodey in the eye.

“Could you just... could we talk about it later? I don't-”

“No dammit!” This time Rhodey did shake him, but there was no way, no _fucking way,_ what he was hearing was actually coming out of his friend's mouth

“Are you in fact saying that they did nothing wrong? Is that what you're telling me Tony? That you _deserved_ this? And I should just forget it? ”

Tony closed his eyes, still shaking his head weakly.

“No?”

The man's breathing was uneven, nails digging into Rhodey's arms, as if he was afraid he was going to disappear in thin air if he let go.

“What do you think is going to happen?”

Tony resigned to hiding his face in his shirt again. He made a small, muffled sound against the fabric, then turned silent.

“Could you look at me?”

The engineer shook his head and pressed himself closer, like a stubborn child refusing to look their parents in the face after an embarrassing tantrum.

“Nuh.”

The response would have made Rhodey laugh on any other day, as of now it just frightened him even more.

“Come on Tones, look up.”

Several seconds went by with Tony deciding whether he wanted to carry on the conversation talking into Rhodey's stomach or comply.

When he chose the latter, slightly reddened in the face, Rhodey inwardly let out a breath of relief. It was near impossible to change the man's mind once it was set on something, and had Tony decided to stay silent and unmoving, they'd most likely ended up sitting like that for hours.

He didn't pretend to know how his friend's mind worked, but he was certain of one thing – when Tony was reluctant to look someone in the eye, especially someone he should _not_ have felt threatened by, something was deeply wrong. And if he wanted to hide it, the likelihood of that something being serious was _very high_.

“Whatever it is Tony, you need to tell me.”

The body beneath him started trembling on its own. Tony shot him one look of defiance, eyes hardening for a second, before his expression fell and he shoved himself away, bringing a hand to his face and partly shielding it from Rhodey's eyes.

“Tony-”

He shuffled further away on the bed by the sound of his name, and it took every bit of Rhodey's will to not just reach over and grab him.

“They-”

The man's shoulders shook, and he cut himself off with a pained sound, voice breaking around the words as he shuddered them out.

“He took pictures.”

Tony's body hunched in on itself, and something inside of Rhodey snapped at the sight. The image of his friend, making that dreaded confession and hiding himself, _ashamed of it,_ would stay burned in his mind forever.

Or until he found them.

Because he was going to find them.

And he was going to _enjoy_ it; enjoy watching their faces melt from behind the helmet, smiling as he'd obliterate every single trace of their existence from the planet.

But not now. Now there was the man in front of him, curled up on the bed and babbling into his hands. “He- he filmed it. He filmed it Rhodes, and I- I can't-” The next pause was caused by a shuddering sob, and this was much worse than he'd ever thought – and what the fuck _had_ he thought?

That Tony would be sitting there, poised on the bed and smile about it? That they'd have a heartfelt talk and hugging session? A serious discussion? Or that Tony would – that he would actually ever _acknowledge_ it without being pressured as he was now.

_So fucking stupid._

He wasn't going to fix this with a flimsy card and a hand on the shoulder. And Tony wasn't going to ask for help either, let alone tell anyone on his team. _Not_ e _ven Pepper._

They were going to talk. A lot. And somehow during that talk, when Tony wasn't... like this, he would have to convince the man to not submit to the threat of something as petty as blackmail.

He knew Tony cared for his pride almost more than anything – always keeping up a good front, not only for the public, but especially for those close to his person.

If he was to make any kind of progress, he would have to wait and remain calm,

Tony did, to his relief, not shift away when Rhodey reestablished contact with a careful hand on his trembling back.

“It's all I'll ever be.”

It was whispered out after a stifled sob, as if he had had a revelation – spoken an undeniable truth he had just realized a few seconds ago. And the look of complete and utter hopelessness on Tony's face as he slowly settled his hands in his lap, was enough to convince Rhodey that he could absolutely _not_ let him get away with that statement.

 _Fuck waiting and_ _remaining_ _calm._

He took hold of the man's shoulders, harder than he probably should have, and Tony made a startled sound when he was turned around, quickly moving a hand up to wipe furiously at his eyes.

“That's not true. You _know_ that isn't true.”

No answer but the, now reddened, eyes flickering to the side and down again.

“Right?”

Another long round of silence, only broken by a few heavy intakes of air.

Tony was still staring at his own lap and hands when he finally opted to speak.

“I'm whatever the headlines say.” He shrugged again – voice flat and with a hint of unmistakable bitterness, but the worst was his expression – blank and accepting, so fucking _wrong_.

“Bullshit you are!”

He knew it wasn't fair of him to raise his voice, that Tony wasn't himself, but his current state of apathy regarding his captors – the self loathing engraved in his expression and behavior, it had to be stopped _now_.

Tony's eyes widened at the outburst, and he made to draw back, _hide_ again, and Rhodey tightened his fingers in the soft material of the hospital gown.

“Not to me.”

The body beneath him stilled.

“Or to Pepper, or anyone else in this building. ”

Tony threw a quick glance at the door at that, and Rhodey followed his eyes. The Avengers present at the time were unaware of the extent and placement of Tony's injuries, and had only been informed, as far as Rhodey was aware, that their team mate had been held captive for a small amount of hours and was now hospitalized.

Dr. Banner was in the facility somewhere with Rogers. The man had been visibly upset when Rhodey last saw him, hand-withering and a little twitchy beside the captain as the latter had demanded to see his team mate.

They had obviously been forced to wait.

He wasn't sure who had made that order, but he was grateful for it. As much as they were Tony's friends, and as much as Rhodey knew they cared for him, he still knew Tony wouldn't want them to see him in the state he was currently in. Wouldn’t have wanted Pepper to see it either, or Rhodey for that matter.

But that choice had been taken from him, and Rhodey _was_ there, and Rhodey _was_ seeing Tony as he was now.

Scared. Traumatized. _Cowed._ Staring up at him again with wet, disbelieving eyes, as if he was waiting for Rhodey to come clean and admit what they all _really_ thought of him – would think of him now.

“You're-” He clenched the shoulder beneath him, and made note of the way Tony's eyes focused on it, rather than on his mouth once he carried on.

“No matter what they did to you. Whatever they told you. You're _not_ that. Okay? You're not. Not to anyone that matters.”

Tony kept staring at the hand.

“You might be a lot of things on the news, billionaire, Iron Man, a her-”

“Don't fucking say that.” Tony snapped at him before he could even finish the word. The man's dark eyes narrowed, a light scowl appearing on his face, and Rhodey almost pulled back, discouraged by the sudden anger.

“Fine I won't. But you know what? That doesn’t matter, it doesn’t matter what they call you, not today or two weeks from now. If they think you're an irresponsible prick or an earth-saving hero.” Tony visibly flinched and shot him an ugly look for uttering the word despite his promise not to, and he dutifully ignored it.

“You're my best friend Tony.”

The man's sullen look quickly dropped, as if the anger had fizzled out with Rhodey's, honestly not very secret or unspoken, confession.

“My best friend. And fuck it if the tabloids or the rest of the world hasn't noticed, that's what you are to _me_. Nothing, pictures or whatever they decide to show on the news, _nothing_ is going to change that.”

He grasped Tony's limp arm and pulled him closer, as close to hugging as he would allow himself to without Tony initiating it.

“You think that's any different from what everyone else who knows you – actually _knows_ you think? ”

The shoulder beneath him had begun trembling again, and when Tony averted his gaze from his hand, looking up at him from under wet eyelashes, Rhodey realized the man was crying – softly and without sound while shaking his head in response to the question.

“No.”

His free hand moved upwards, taking hold of Rhodey's shirt before he pushed himself headfirst into his chest again, grounding his face into the fabric as he repeated the answer with a hoarse voice.

The light trembling and small puffs of restrained air turned into full-fledged sobbing when he was pulled closer, loud and nearly hysterical as Rhodey's arms encircled his upper body and held him.

There were words being forced out in-between the heaving intakes of air and wretched choking. Apologies, Rhodey realized after some time, as Tony kept shaking his head, clutching Rhodey's middle in an almost painful grip while muttering 'sorry' in an impossible small voice over and over.

Rhodey wasn't sure for what though. Sorry for being caught? For being held down and... _Jesus Christ,_  abused? For making Rhodey care?

It sounded as wrong in his head as the confessions that had come from the man's mouth earlier.

“ _Forget it. Forget it happened.”_

But he wasn't going to comment on that, not now at least. Because in the moment, it seemed like Tony really needed to apologize, even if it was to no one in particular, or just to Rhodey's chest.

They sat like that for a while, Tony wedged up against him and crying into his shirt, completely unrestrained at first, then slowly ebbing down to soft hiccups and sniffling sounds, lightly muffled by the damp fabric and Rhodey's body.

The shaking in his shoulders subsided at some point, loosening up with the rest of his body as he turned silent, just breathing heavily and grasping on to the back of Rhodey's shirt with clenched fists and closed eyes.

He was clearly exhausted, and Rhodey quickly decided, as he looked down at the sweaty mop of dark hair beneath his chin, that this was definitely enough discussion of touchy subjects for today.

Tony was finally somewhat calm, and dwelling on what had to be done – and _said_ _–_ later, wasn't relevant at the moment. He had at least stopped the crazy talk before it'd gotten too far.

It would come back though, he knew Tony too well to be sure of that, and he would probably need more persuasion to actually come clean to his team – to overcome whatever fear that had been instilled in him and order JARVIS to decode the signal – ignore the threat of blackmail and public humiliation at the expanse of capturing the sick fucks who had done this to him.

But he _would_ overcome it. Rhodey had no doubts about that.

Tony was stubborn, the most stubborn person he knew, but he was still, no matter he had said and hadn't wanted to hear – an Avenger, _Iron Man_. And Iron Man, as far as Rhodey was concerned, always got his revenge.

_But not right now._

Tony shifted against him with a small sigh, hands loosening their tight hold on his shirt before turning limp, and Rhodey inched himself backwards to better support the dead weight of his exhausted frame.

It was a position he'd often been in, on late drunk evenings in front of Tony's massive wide-screen setup in Malibu.

Tony rarely slept when he should, but he couldn't for the life of him stay awake when it was Rhodey's time to pick a movie.

He would usually find find himself pressed up against one side of the couch, drool on his shoulder and an obnoxious snoring coming from the body half-draped on top of him – which was probably something Tony did on purpose, now that he came to think about it.

He was pretty sure the man tucked beneath his arm wasn't faking sleep now though.

“Tony?”

Tony's brows furrowed, but he stayed silent.

When another whisper and a small shake got him no response whatsoever, Rhodey began the task of untangling himself from the limp grip around his middle, carefully easing Tony's head back onto the pillows and tucking the covers far enough up to hide the ugly bruises around his neck.

It wasn't before he sat down, eyes fixed on the sleeping form in front of him, that he noticed he was shaking, and when he brought a clammy hand to his own face, he wasn't surprised to find tears drying there.

He sat in silence, observing Tony – in case anyone decided to barge in and disturb him. So he could tell them to kindly fuck off and let the man sleep.

That was at least what he told himself.

It was partly true, but he mostly didn't want Tony to wake alone or with someone he didn't know towering over him. He certainly didn't need that, not after – when – when Rhodey _should_ have been there. He couldn't risk that. Not ever again.

So he stayed.

 

~

*

~

 

When they let Pepper through the door again, he doesn’t know what to say. And when her eyes bore their way in to his as she asks him and points to Tony, sounding bitterly confident in her words, “You know what they did don't you? What they did to him.” he just nods.

He doesn’t tell her anything, that is for Tony to do, but he confirms her speculations – that Tony isn't in the infirmary because he's dented a few ribs, and that there's more, a _lot_ more, behind why he's doped up and bedridden for days.

She already knows as much. Pepper isn't stupid, Tony knows that too.

They both sit in silence then, Pepper running a careful hand through Tony's hair while Rhodey stares, stares and realizes – as he sees the angry red marks on Tony's slack face from where he himself had pulled off a gracious amount of tape hours ago – as Tony's breath hitches when his left leg jerks nervously.

Rhodey realizes, with a disturbing feeling of calmness, that his previous thoughts of melting faces and scorching flesh from bones hasn’t just been angry wishing.

He really is going to do it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos, comments and reading <3


End file.
